Talos
Talos "Based Talos" is a former member of the Cerberus political faction, then became de facto leader of the independent MPs, along with Lord Justice of the Supreme Court, filling the Independent seat. Prior to the Great Government Collapse of 2015 he was the Cabinet Minister of Recruitment under the Coalition Government of the Illusive Man and Ignatius. Upon the resignation of the Illusive Man and the brief but tyrannical reign of Ignatius prior to the shitstorm, Talos became disillusioned by party politics and struck out on his own. "I don't align with a party anymore. I have allies in most of the parties here, and my only interest is the survival and prosperity of Parliament." -Talos, speaking on being Independent'''' ' ' Taking part in the Constitutional Conventions as the Independent representative, Talos contributed an important part in forming the new Constitution and Parliament. Upon the creation of a Supreme Court, Talos volunteered and found the support necessary to become a Lord Justice. Playing part in finalizing the constitution and finding the position to defend the Parliament from another collapse or takeover, away from party influence, Talos was finally content with his role. Talos then dedicated much of his time to guiding new Patricians into Parliament, assisting the leadership of the Parliament, ensuring the constitution and Parliament are safe from corruption. On the 9th of June, during session, Talos dealt with The Scourge of Three Goldsteins. The Coalition meeting the next day would push Talos to the edge on party politics. The argument among the leadership of Parliament would end with an emergency convention once again freezing the government, until order could be established. Though Talos succeeded in his push for the freeze and completion of the Constitution, the confrontation with the leadership would leave him isolated, until the days after, in which the freeze would bring them back together in a time of banter. It would be on the 13th of June, Talos would sign off from Parliament, giving away his trip along with his fellow members and friends, Illusive Man, Catharsis, Maximus Virtutem, Kai Leng(assumed), among others, even the Jew agent Smiley. The actions of Trayvon had pushed the Parliament to the breaking point, until it could no longer hold. Talos would leave the the new thread with one final post, before abandoning what was left of Parliament, choosing to not watch it whither away. ''As my last official post, I'd like to wish the remainder of Parliament good luck. '' '' I did all I could to uphold everything, but in the end it was not enough. I wish things had been different. '' '' To all those I have met and become friends with, many of which are departing with me, good bye. I had fun and it was a pleasure. '' '' ''-Based Talos, signing off for the last time'' But legends never truly die. Upon the discovery of Parliaments persistence to thrive, and the resurrection of his friends, Talos returned to Parliament, to aid in the times of interboard system.